What a Mission Can Cause
by kikifan21
Summary: what happened the day when Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Naruto were brought back from their mission to retrieve Sasuke And what does this have to do with Neji and Tenten horrible at summaries but someones past is coming out i didnt write this a friend did


**Hey! it's me again! and this is a story by my friend Tenten Hyuuga from storywrite, she said i could post this so check her and her fanfics out, though she doesn't feel proud of any of them lol again i did not write this review plz :)**

It was a chilly, clear night, the full moon gazing over the village. It was probably around six in the morning, Tenten couldn't sleep, she was too worried. One of her teammates (not to mention best friend) had gone on a mission, without telling her. She knew he couldn't, but she has never liked being the last to know things, especially when someone different tells her it. It was Lee who told her, the day before, almost everyone had gone on that mission. It was mainly her and the others girls left in the village.

Tenten had grown very worried lately, for the past week she had been getting a very strong, bad, almost evil, feeling, that something was about to happen. Something wicked. She hadn't been sleeping very well during that week, therefore, always being and looking tired at training. Everyone would ask what was wrong, but she said it was nothing. She never mentioned her thoughts, or even hinted about these terrifying feelings. The feeling began to get stronger the day before, when the guys went to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru.

It was around six thirty, Tenten unable to even rest her eyes, decided to get some fresh air. She walked outside with her hair down, a green tank top, pink Capris, and a scroll of weapons, just in case.

She walked towards the village entrance, not the safest place to be at night, but something almost like an instinct, told her to go there. She passed the hot springs on her way, always at night there is quite a bit of steam acting like a fog. _Oh lord, the foggy areas are always a bad place to be,_ Tenten thought. _How stupid of me to walk right into it._

She looked through the fog as best as she could, suddenly seeing a small crowd of people. However, what really caught her attention, was the smell of blood. She knew that scent, only she could be the one to know who was hurt. She ran towards the now growing crowd. She saw Choji being led away on a stretcher, behind him was worse than her worst nightmare.

She saw Neji! His body paler than usual, covered with blood, and trembling. The weakest she had ever seen him. It broke her heart. "Neji!" she involuntarily yelled, his head seemed to turn toward her.

Tenten pushed past the people in front of her, tears in her eyes. She finally reached him, grabbing his frail hand, refusing to leave his side. "Tenten?" his voice was weak.

"Please, don't speak," she pleaded.

"I failed…" he said, before closing his eyes again.

"Failed what? The mission? Don't worry about it, you've done your part," she replied.

"Not the mission…" his words were barely a whisper.

"What?" Tenten said under her breath.

Suddenly, Neji was brought to the E.R. Shizune was there to stop Tenten from going in. "I'm sorry, Tenten, but you can't go in there," she said.

"Shizune! Please! I can't leave him!" Tenten pleaded.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't allow you to come in here. Please, wait in the waiting area over there."

"C'mon, Shizune!" Tenten pleaded again, but Shizune shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but if you really want to help Neji to live, you need to wait out here," Shizune ordered, closing the door.

"Damn it!" she muttered through tears, falling to her knees.

"Tenten?" a male voice asked, someone she knew very well. It was her sensei.

"Gai-sensei?" she said, turning around, quickly trying to wipe away her tears.

"Calm down, Neji won't die that easily," he chided, petting Tenten's long hair.

"You didn't see him, I've never seen him this weak. It was almost like…I can't even describe it!" she nearly yelled, trying to hide her tears.

"He'll be fine, he's with Shizune, she's Tsunade's assistant. If anything, he's in good hands."

"I knew something like this would happen!" she couldn't help but say.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have predicted this," Gai replied, this was a new side to her sensei that she had never seen before, he wasn't screaming youth!

"I had this feeling, a feeling someone bad would happen. And look! Neji's in there!" Tenten confessed.

"I see, that's why you've been tired at training, you've lost sleep. You should rest."

"How could I sleep at a time like this! When Neji is pretty much dieing before my eyes!" she retorted, Gai made a handsign, causing Tenten to pass out.

"I thought you gave up using that jutsu," Kakashi said, appearing around the corner.

"I did, but what else could I do?" Gai replied, picking Tenten up and laying her on one of the benches. "At least she'd be able to get a little sleep. I don't think she has for the past couple days."

"Wouldn't surprise me, she's been a little jumpy lately. Hey, wasn't there a rumor going around that Neji was supposed to have an arranged marriage with Tenten, but both of their parents died just before they could finalize it?" Kakashi inquired.

"Actually," Gai began, Tenten and Neji being on his team, he needed to know this stuff. "What happened was, Tenten's mother and Neji's father both had a dream the same night, about a wedding between a Hyuga boy and brown eyed girl. That was when they decided to make it arranged, however, they both decided that if they had died before the finalization, they would let fate take its course."

"Right, that's what I thought," Kakashi replied. "I should get going, Tsunade has a mission for me."

"Alright, don't forget our match tomorrow!" Gai joked, or maybe he wasn't joking, it's Gai after all. "Yeesh, Tenten, if only you're parents were here to see this. They never would've bothered to try to make it an arranged marriage. If they did, maybe you wouldn't feel the same way about Neji."

Gai sat on the other side of the waiting area. Tenten, finally, somewhat asleep, still was crying unconsciously.

* * *

><p>About a few hours later, Shizune came out of the operating room, sweat on her forehead. Gai looked at her. "Well?" he asked, Tenten still in her forced sleep.<p>

"He's going to fine," she replied with a smile.

"What a relief…"

"However…" Shizune said, her head looking toward the ground.

"What?"

"Neji shouldn't be awake for awhile, I was mainly concerned about Tenten, I know how much she wants to see him."

"I used an old jutsu of mine to get her sleep, she still isn't awake," Gai replied, looking at the tear stained face asleep before him. "Are there a couple of chairs in Neji's room by any chance?"

"I see what you're getting at, of course there are!" Shizune smiled.

* * *

><p>"Release!" Gai whispered, leaving Neji's room.<p>

Tenten awoke, to find herself in Neji's room. Neji all bandaged up, worse than when someone in the academy made fun of her and she threw a kunai at him, and the boy ducked, leaving Neji to be the new target. It felt so wrong to see him hurt, normally she would get hurt, she wondered if this is how he felt when that happened. She decided to walk over toward the windows, she looked out, seeing the teammates of those who went on the mission run in, as terrified as she. Tenten sighed, both in relief and anger.

Neji woke up as Tenten remained in a bit of a daze. He groaned a little in pain, as he moved his head toward Tenten. "You've got a lot of nerve, making me worry like that," she said, refusing to let Neji see the few tears of happiness she let out.

"Tenten?" he said questionably. He didn't recognize the girl before him, she had never seen her hair down before.

"Didn't you once say you could handle anything? You said you could handle anything I threw at you. So, how did you end up in here?" she asked.

"The man I fought, was more powerful than I imagined. I honestly thought I would die," he replied.

"So, you're saying even the training you and I went through, I would've died?"

"Yes…" he trailed off.

"Heh, well, just wait, 'cause when you get out of here I'll be a lot stronger. I even have a few tricks up my sleeve, if you're not careful you just might end up in here again," she almost threatened finally turning to look at him. He looked even weaker when he was awake.

"That's just like you, you've always wanted to be a strong woman like Tsunade."

"Just so you know, women are not weak, you've never heard someone say 'strong man' have you? Of course not, because everyone believes men are strong and women are weak. Well, I will prove them wrong," she stated, always having to show her belief of women being just as strong as men. "I will prove them wrong, by defeating you."

"I'm not even going to argue, besides I'd lose," Neji half chuckled.

"I should probably go, I'll come back later, but I have a few things to do," Tenten said, starting to walk out.

"You know, you look different with your hair down," Neji said, watching her leave.

"Sorry, but I got here at seven this morning. I didn't have a chance to put my hair up," she explained, about to open the door.

"It looks nice down," he complimented, Tenten blushed, leaving the room.

That was the day Tenten realized her love for Neji. But what about Neji? When did he realize his love for Tenten? Well, that's another story.

* * *

><p>Review so i can tell Tenten how she did :) she'll be so happy!<p> 


End file.
